Absorb
} | name = Absorb | gameimage = Nyx Absorb.png | cardimage = AbsorbModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 4 | energy = 25 | description = Nyx absorbs all incoming damage and channels that collected energy into an explosive radial discharge. Energy Drain: 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 s-1 | damage = 160 / 170 / 180 / 200 (passive damage gain) 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1500 (minimum damage) 0.03% (taken damage converted) | range = 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 m | duration = 8 s | info = *Nyx enters a meditative state that allows her to absorb incoming damage and become completely immune to all forms of crowd control. A passive damage threshold is created that increases by 160 / 170 / 180 / 200 every second (e.g., an Absorb lasting 10 seconds will inflict a minimum of 2000 damage at max rank). This threshold has a minimum damage potential of 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1500. If the total amount of absorbed damage is greater than the damage threshold when Nyx leaves her meditative state, all absorbed damage and their types is inflicted to every enemy in a 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter explosion of psychic energy. **Minimum damage and passive damage gain are affected by Ability Strength but absorbed damage is not. **Only 10% of all incoming damage can be absorbed. **Explosion damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. Affected enemies suffer a Knockdown. **Explosion radius and orb size is affected by Ability Range. **Explosion radius is affected by damage absorbed, up to a maximum of 75m. **The invulnerability is extended to Sentinels or MOA (Companion)s , but not to pets. *Absorb drains 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Nyx has energy. An additional 8''' energy is drained for every '''1000 damage that's absorbed. Absorb will end if Nyx runs out of energy, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost and drain cost from damage are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Nyx cannot replenish energy using , Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Squad Energy Restores, , Energizing Dash, , and/or while Absorb is active. **Absorb's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by Energy Orbs, and/or Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores while the ability is active. *Absorb converts 0.03% of the damage Absorb takes into an additive weapon damage bonus that activates when the ability is released, lasting 8''' seconds, or until the ability is used again. **E.g. the damage bonus looks like: '''(1 + Damage Mods + absorb conversion percentage (1 + Strength Mods)) **This effect has an upper cap of 400% additive weapon damage. **Does not apply to melee weapons *Nyx is immune to all effects by enemies. This does not include the energy drain from Energy Leech Eximus, which can still constantly drain energy as they are near. *Nyx's evasion passive is disabled while Absorb is active. *Casting Absorb in the air will cause Nyx to stay suspended until the skill is deactivated. **Absorb will stop any movement achieved prior to casting the skill when used in the air. **Even after deactivation, no momentum will carry over. Instead, you will drop straight down. **This does reset the directional melee, however, and it may be used again to regain some momentum. Used in this manner, Nyx is able to "fly" across tiles so long as she has energy to cast Absorb. *After not receiving damage for a short amount of time, the damage counter resets. This will not reset Absorb's total accumulated damage, however. *Nyx's threat level is raised while Absorb is active. *Shields are allowed to recharge freely while in the absorb state, whether Nyx is being attacked or not. *If cast while falling off a ledge, Nyx will return from her original location and release Absorb immediately. *Arcanes that require the player to receive damage to trigger (such as ) can trigger while under effects of Absorb. |augment = |tips = *Both the player and their allies can contribute to the damage absorbed, dramatically increasing damage output. **Explosive weapons (ex: and ) contribute a high amount of damage incredibly quickly. Using these weapons will also drain your energy at a high rate. *It is not advisable to use this skill with the sentinel Shade. Shade will cloak Nyx during the Absorb period most of the time, whether the enemy is crowded around Nyx or not. As such, no damage will be absorbed as the enemy cannot see Nyx. During solo, the skill works fine still, as there are no teammates to draw enemy attention away. *Using this ability while on an Ice Trap in the void will greatly reduce energy drained. *If playing solo, this ability is a good candidate to combine Maximized Ability Efficiency and Maximized Ability Strength. When combined, the ability will: **Cost 12.5 energy to activate, 7''' energy per second to channel, and '''4 energy will be drained for every 1000 damage absorbed. **Deal 4260 damage to targets within 10 meters. **Ragdoll all enemies, throwing them backwards. (minus exceptions listed above) *Alternatively, a solo player can utilize self-damage from weapons such as , or to quickly and dramatically increase Absorb's damage without relying on the passive damage gain. *Some user functions are still available even after Absorb is cast (thought it's not clear if this is intended functionality): **Weapon detonation can still be triggered, enabling Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: ). **If knocked down or downed while casting, Nyx will be able to move and attack during the duration of the ability. ***This enables Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: ). *Allies that stand inside the absorb bubble are shielded from incoming ranged damage to some degree. **This can be a useful way to assist resurrecting an ally in a party of 3 or more. *During this ability, Nyx will be in mid-air suspension, instantly stopping her fall speed. This can be an advantage in correcting improper fall timing or while performing coordinated Maneuvers. **If Absorb ends in mid-air, in can often perform headshots on nearby enemies. *For easy energy management one can use Equilibrium in combination with Synth Deconstruct and Synth Fiber. | max = }} See also * de:Absorbieren es:Absorber fr:Absorption ru:Поглощение Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Nyx Category:Update 7